clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ryder Jett
Ryder is the only biological child of Jessica Callery-Aiken and Roxy Jett. He resided in The Dream House in Willow Creek with his son Cody and his nephew Reuben before his death. Description Ryder was a 'miracle' baby as he was the biological son of two women. Ryder, until an elder, has had long pink hair. He has bright green eyes and big round glasses. He almost always has more than two layers of clothing on, as his personality is a starving painter. He has both ears pierced, with two rings in each, and he has a nose ring on the right side. He is a painter, but once living with his doctor husband, vet sister, and cop brother in law he never needed to worry that much about money. Despite that, he is fantastic at what he does. Toddlerhood When Ryder was born he was delivered by Jerome Hirsch- who was the same doctor who delivered Jessy and Connor. Ryder lived in San Myshuno with his moms, Jessica and Roxy, and their cat Frankie. He was known to be a cute and good toddler and was very close to his cousin Faith. Childhood Fun Ryder showed early artistic skills and interests and quickly became an art prodigy. He was not as academic as his cousin Faith, however, in his teen years, he rose more to Faith's level. While on her first space exploration, Jessica brought Luna back in her cargo hold and she asked to move in, thus Jessica became her caregiver. She was able to disguise herself to pass as a person. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. He was given his late grandmother Clare's old art room as a bedroom and studio. Teen Days Ryder was a living instrument and had an aspiration to be a painter. He became good friends with his cousin Faith and her friend Jake and was often found studying with the two of them in their group/club called "The Smart Squad"... One day, Luna took Ryder to planet 'Sixam' and they had their first kiss whilst overwhelmed in the new atmosphere. A little while later, Ryder developed feelings for Jake and flirted with him several times, to be rejected. Eventually, Jake gave in and flirted back, starting a relationship between the two. However, Ryder was still in love with Luna as well. He kissed Luna after he and Jake started dating, but he eventually decided to be with Jake over Luna. Adulthood Ryder continued to work on his paintings, including painting his parents before they aged up into elders. Ryder moved into the city with Faith and their group, Smart Squad. However, Ryder witnessed Luna and Jake fighting for Ryder's affection. This lead to his boyfriend and his previous love interest despising each other. Jake later proposed to Ryder after Ryder agreed to have a family with Jake through surrogacy. Faith agreed to be surrogate of his and Jake’s baby. Ryder and Jake got married. Faith gave birth to Ryder and Jake's baby, a boy called Cody. When Cody reached toddlerhood, Ryder and Jake struggled to look after him and themselves because Cody was a naughty toddler, who would not sleep at night. He continued to not sleep well all the way into childhood. Later on in life, Ryder became a bouncer for Orchard A Go-Go. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Ryder finally aged up into an elder in the 95th episode of Dream House. His hair went white, but he still liked to wear bright coloured clothing as he was an artist. Ryder was struggling with the loss of his husband Jake and threw a funeral for Jake. Ryder spent his final days painting so the boys could have a good life and passed away after accepting his death and Roxy sent a lightning strike to help him move on. Trivia *Ryder is the only biological child of Jessica and Roxy. *Furthermore, Ryder is the only biological descendant of Jessica and Roxy. *Despite his feelings for Jake, Ryder had his first kiss with Luna on the planet Sixam but their relationship never developed into anything more. *Ryder is the first pansexual sim in the series. * Ryder is a part of the LGBTQ+ community, being the first male sim in a same-sex male relationship. Clare was hesitant to do so, because it may have been supporting a negative stereotype that to be gay, you have to be born to gay parents. * Ryder and Jake are the first sims to have a child using a surrogate (Faith). *He is the first male to dye their hair a colour that isn't natural. *Clare was hesitant to make Ryder as he would be the biological son of two women, something that is not possible in the real world. Clare made Roxy capable of impregnating Jessy to conceive him. *Ryder is a part of The Dreamhouse Series *Ryder is French, English, Irish and Scottish *He has an obsession with cake, as seen when he ate four slices at Faith's birthday. *He died off-screen during In the City 60. *Clare said she would revive him for one episode so she could play his final days. *His favourite beverage was old yorkfield classic 16 *Ryder was the first sim to be portrayed as a toddler in the afterlife *Jessy and Roxy, his parents met him and took care of him in the afterlife, as he was a toddler. *Ryder was meant to have an affair with Micah. **Clare says she regrets not doing this storyline. https://mobile.twitter.com/claresiobhan/status/1148612928079314944 References Category:Willow Creek Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:LGBT sims Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:Elders Category:Jett Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Brunette Category:Dyed hair Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Fan Favourites Category:Sims Category:Dead Characters Category:Pink Hair Sims Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Brother